Electronic, computer driven accounting systems have virtually replaced paper based accounting systems. As a result, accounting data is stored in an electronic format which may allow users significant opportunities to use this data to make additional calculations to provide further insights into a business. Efforts have been made to more accurately track revenue and costs but these efforts have been rigid in application and may not take into account unusual or unexpected events that human users all too often create or must be capable of handling.